


Brotherly Love

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: They'd both been without relief for entirely too long. When they were forced to share a bed the unresolved tension between them snapped.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta is the lively and talented voodoogypsyeyes. Thank you so much!

Brotherly Love  
Pairing: Dean + Sam

Author: khorybannefin

Word Count: 3538

Summary: it’s been a long time since either brother could let off steam. A weird tension has begun building between them. When they’re forced to share a bed things come to a head.

Warning: gay relations, incest, language

A/N: This is my first Wincest fic. I apologize if it’s bad.

It had been three weeks this time. They’d been busy driving across the country repeatedly. Since the Devil's Gate had opened they were run ragged. All the hunters were. Bobby was doing his best to coordinate but he was getting grouchier by the second. Between crises and time zones the man was barely sleeping. The boys did their best not to be one of his worries.

Dean and Sam had been on the road, sleeping in the car, for most of it. They hadn’t had the time or the energy to find a girl, either of them, and rushed masturbation in gas station bathrooms could only do so much. They were both painfully pent up, and it was starting to show. They needed relief so bad they were taking it out on each other, and it was working better than it should, which made both of them uncomfortable.

“That’s it. I can’t take it anymore. We’re stopping at the next motel.”

“C'mon Sam, don’t be like that.” Dean complained even though his vision was starting to blur. “We’ve only got another two hundred miles to make it home.”

“Yeah fuck that. I need a shower and an actual bed right now. And you do too. No offense Dean but it’s getting a little rank in here.” Dean cut Sam a bitch face and the younger Winchester threw up his hands.  
“Hey I’m not saying I’m not playing my part in that but seriously. You can’t tell me the thought of hot water and a solid eight hours somewhere you can stretch out doesn’t sound like heaven right now.”

Sam was right. Dean’s whole body felt like he’d been rolled in hot sand, and he’d noticed the smell too. A hot shower, maybe some alone time with some soap, and then passing out somewhere he didn’t have to have his knees bent all night sounded almost perfect.

“I’ll give you first turn in the shower…” That did it.

“Fine, we’ll stop. Whiny bitch.”

“Stubborn jerk.”

They found a motel about twenty minutes later. It was in the middle of Midwest nowhere. Everything was dark except the “Open - Vacancy” lights. Dean looked over at Sam with a dubious expression. Sam just shrugged. They parked and headed for the office.

Turns out there was plenty of light, just some seriously heavy curtains. The little man who owned the place apologized profusely. The sign was correct, but he only had one room, and it only had one bed.

“What’s wrong with the rest of the rooms? You can’t be full up.”

“Oh no,” the man scratched at his balding head, looking sheepish. “Ain’t been full up in years. No I’d been neglecting the place a bit. Maintenance is expensive. Managed to bust the sprinkler system. Other rooms got water damage I ain’t been able to fix yet. But your room’s in great shape. Don’t know how, but the water didn’t make it in there.”

The boys accepted the room key and stumbled to the last room in the motel. They fell in the door, dropping duffle bags and kicking off boots, both of them groaning. Like the man said the room was clean and dry. Didn’t even smell weird.

Dean started peeling out of his clothes on the way to the bathroom. His shirts and jeans landed on the floor, leaving him in his boxer briefs. He stopped and turned around, heading for his bag for clean shorts. He stopped when he saw Sam staring.

“What?” He asked, looking down to see if something was wrong. Sam broke his gaze away.

“Nothing,” he said quietly, turning away. “Just thinking about you and girls and being thankful there isn’t a bar near here.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean smirked. “Betting you’d end up sleeping in the car anyway huh? Because we both know sweet little Sammy has standards.”

“Fuck you, Dean.”

“Keep staring at me like that I just might.”

And there it was. That awkward tension. Somehow lately their good - natured teasing of each other about girls had turned into this. They were flirting with each other, batting innuendos back and forth. It was weird, but for some reason it wasn’t.

Sam thought it was like being a step away from a level of honesty they hadn’t had before. He could admit that he’d thought about it. He’d actually thought about what it would be like, sex with Dean. His head told him it was wrong, that he shouldn’t be thinking about his brother that way, but the rest of him didn’t have a problem at all. In fact, those fantasies were more than a little arousing. Now seeing Dean mostly naked, and his little teasing comeback, made him ache. He’d turned away so Dean couldn’t see the almost instant hard on.

Dean had been having the same problem in his own way. He and Sammy had always been close, even when they weren’t. They spent practically every minute with each other. You just didn’t get that kind of intimacy with anyone else. Dean knew Sam probably better than anyone ever could. And Dean had noticed that what had been a deep love for his brother seemed to have another layer on it. I mean, he could admit in his own head that it had been there for a good long time, but they’d managed to ignore it, cover it up. Lately all they had was each other and it seemed like something was going to have to break.

He’d also admit that he’d been watching Sammy more. So much time together you start to pick up on little physical things. The way Sam looked when he stretched in the morning. The way his hair fell across his face when he slept. Watching his lips and jaw move as he ate or chewed gum. Noting how his eyes changed color in different light or with his mood. Yeah, he’d been looking at Sam a lot, and damned if he couldn’t see what the girls saw in him. The boy was built like some sort of statue. Huge and solid as marble, but everything smooth curving muscle that shifted when he moved, almost hypnotic.

Now that Dean had managed to think himself into his own painful erection he spun and nearly bolted for the shower. He threw “I’ll be quick” over his shoulder before the door shut behind him. He leaned against the sink, taking deep breaths. He looked down at himself and his imagination put Sam there, on his knees, looking up at him. He practically groaned out loud as blood pulsed in his cock. He threw the water on in the shower. He got in while the water was still cold and it didn’t make a difference. Four or five strokes had him coming in his hand, his own brother's name on his lips.

Sam waited until the door shut behind Dean before he lay back on the bed, cussing in frustration and palming himself through his jeans. God damn it he needed to get laid. This was going to become a medical problem soon. Of course, he planned to do something about it in the shower, for the limited good it would do. He just wanted it to be someone else’s hands on him. You wouldn’t think it was such a big difference but it was. And dancing through his head came a vision of Dean, nude body pressed against his and his hand, strong and dexterous, wrapped around the base of him. He had to stifle another moan as the tortured flesh in his pants strained in its confines.

“God damn it!”

Sam gave up fighting and started to strip. He tried to tell himself he was just getting ready to jump in the shower as soon as Dean got out but it was a lie. He just couldn’t stand being trapped in his clothes any longer. The shirt disappeared quickly. He unzipped his pants and sighed at the lessening pressure. He eased the jeans down his legs, the friction across him both amazing and sublimely frustrating. His hand eased inside his shorts and stroked.

“Ahh fuck. …”

He wasn’t going to make it to the shower and he knew it. He also wasn't going to be able to walk past Dean with his dick rock hard and have that not be beyond awkward. He gave up and pulled himself free of his briefs and began stroking himself in earnest. He used his own precum to slick his hand. He was trying to go slow, draw it out so it would be more satisfying. But in his head green eyes looked up at him, those perfect lips taking him in. Damn he didn’t think it was possible to get any harder.

“God. … Dean. …” it was a strangled whisper.

“Holy fuck Sammy.”

Dean’s voice, rough and choked, practically echoed around the room. Sam obviously hasn’t heard the shower shut off. Dean had gotten out, feeling the pressure lessened but not by much. He'd dried off and slipped into clean underwear. He’d opened the door quietly, taking a bet with himself that Sam would have passed out waiting. Instead he stopped cold at the sight of his brother, splayed nude across the bed and wrestling with a simply stunning hard on. Dean was instantly rock solid, his breath coming out hard like he’d been punched in the gut.

Christ this was hot. Then his own name came out of Sam’s mouth and he thought he’d cum right there. His brother, his giant demigod of a brother, was thinking about him as he fucked his hand. Jesus. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. It was wrong in so many ways but clearly he wanted it. And it looked like Sam did too.

Dean was barely restraining himself. Sam jumped and sat up quickly, trying to cover himself and what he’d been doing. Then came the excuses.

“Dean, I didn’t hear you.”

“I heard you, loud and fucking clear.”

Sam winced, cussing himself in three languages for being so adolescent. He wad a grown man sharing a room with his grown brother. There’s etiquette that they’d both been very careful to maintain. You ignore when the other person's bed squeaks and you don’t take care of yourself out where the other can see you.

“Dean I’m sorry I just. ..”

He turned around as he said it and trailed off. Dean was leaning against the bathroom door frame, one hand in his hair and the other fisted at his side. The hard length of him showed very prominently behind the clinging cotton of the boxer briefs he wore. Sam swallowed, looking from that up to Dean’s eyes. That bright green had grown dark and Dean was staring at him, trembling and trying to breathe normally. He looked as pained as Sam felt and something inside Sam snapped at seeing Dean like that. He took a breath and stood, all six plus feet of him, and walked slowly towards Dean, his erection bobbing in from of him. Dean’s eyes widened as he saw the intent in Sam’s eyes and watched, mesmerized, as Sam stalked up on him. His dick jumped at the sight and he exhaled sharply.

“Sam, this isn’t -” Sam cut him off.

“Stop talking.”

Then Sam wad kissing him, hard and hot, and he stopped thinking about it. Sam grabbed him by the upper arms and pinned him to the door frame. His kisses were feral and as Dean opened his mouth same actually growled before plunging his tongue inside, claiming Dean in a kiss.

The mass of muscle that was Sam was pressed in a hard line against Dean’s body. He could feel the pulsing heat of Sam’s erection against his stomach. Dean shifted his hips slightly and rubbed his own rigid member against Sam’s. Both of them moaned into the kiss. Sam’s hands went to Dean’s waist, sliding his thumbs under the elastic ands starting to push downward.

“Sammy we can’t. …” the complaint came out as a moan as his dripping cock sprang free.

“Shut up Dean.”

Dean would have continued his protests, really he would have. He’d had every intention. But then Sam stood and took both of them in one hand and began stroking them together. Sam’s cock sliding against his, that hot firm hand pumping so agonizingly slow.

“Oh fuck. …” Dean’s head rolled back against the wood. Sam took advantage and began kissing and sucking at Dean’s neck and throat. It had always been one of his most sensitive erogenous zones and he moaned again, his legs going weak. He fisted Sam’s hair, pulling him back. Sam gave him a challenging smirk, resisting the pull, like he liked it when someone used his hair.

“C'mon Dean, tell me you haven’t thought of this. Tell me you don’t love the feeling of my hand around your cock. That you haven’t imagined it.” Sam squeezed his hand and pumped harder.

“God damn it, Sammy, I’m gonna lose it you keep that up.”

“Which?” Sam teased. “This?” He stroked them both, adding his hips so he was rutting against his brother. “Or maybe you just like to hear me talk about how I fantasize about sucking your cock while you’re driving. See if I can drive you crazy enough to pull over. Which is it?”

“Fucking both!”

With a Herculean effort Dean pulled himself out of Sam’s grip. His mouth claimed Sam and he grabbed him by his shoulders and moved them both towards the bed until Sam sat down. Dean went down on his knees on the floor and gripped Sam’s throbbing heat.

“You aren’t the only one who’s dreamed about it little brother. Fucking sucking you off until you can’t walk from cumming so hard. Fuck Sammy, you’re huge.”

Sam would have had some witty retort right then if Dean hadn’t licked around the swollen head of him. The elder Winchester sucked his brother down until his lips met his fist. Then he sucked hard all the way back up, flattening his tongue against the throbbing pulse on the under side. Sam swore, leaning back on one hand while the other went in Dean’s hair. Sam watched as Dean swallowed him, stroke after stroke, using his hand for the base. His head had lolled back so he was surprised to feel the fingers of Dean’s other hand start stroking through the cleft of his ass.

“Shit Dean.”

“Shh. It’s ok Sammy. This is good, trust me. You’ll love it.”

“I can’t! I’m too close.”

This time it was Sam who pulled away from the torture being lavished on him. He pulled Dean onto the bed and straddled him.

“Since you. … already know. … you like it. …I think you. .. should go. … first. ..”

Every pause Sam took was accompanied by him sliding his slick erection against Dean’s. He loved the feeling of that hot length covered in soft skin. The friction was just enough to make them both crazy. Sam leaned off the bed and dug the lube out of a pocket in his duffle. He slicked his fingers and slid them down between Dean’s now parted thighs. Hot lubed fingers teased at Dean’s entrance and he spread his legs a little wider almost by reflex.

“Mmmm, you do like that don’t you. You ever been fucked like this Dean?”

“Once,” Dean gasped as Sam pushed a finger inside him, feeling the stretch at the odd intrusion. “Girl wanted to do it. Wasn’t, ahh, like this. Oh Sam fuck!”

Sam had managed to work two fingers inside, curving them until he found that sweet spot. Dean moaned and his hips came off the bed. Sam smirked to himself. He worked a third finger in, pumping slowly, letting Dean adjust. Dean started to match his rhythm, his eyes shut and mouth open. Sam leaned down and growled in Dean’s ear.

“I’m going to fuck you big brother. I want to watch you cum with my cock buried in your ass.”

“Holy fuck Sam! You and that filthy fucking mouth.”

Dean grabbed Sam with both hands, yanking him down into a bruising, savage kiss. Hot swollen lips, dueling tongues, and their bodies moving together making both of them even hotter.

When Sam pulled his fingers out Dean almost moaned at the loss, but then he felt the head of Sam’s cock, all slicked up, pressing against his hole. Sam opened Dean’s legs a little wider, curving him up for better access. Sam started to push in and even with the prep it was slow. Sam took it as gently as Dean needed and it was a struggle.

“God Dean. So fucking tight around my cock. You think you can take it all?”

“Stop talking. Feel so fucking good. Don’t stop.”

Sam grinned, a dark possessive expression. He watched his older brother panting, skin shining with sweat. Every time he would push a little deeper Dean’s head would drop back. Finally Sam’s hips nestled against Dean’s buttocks. He’d taken every inch. Sam pulled almost all the way out, then pushed slowly back in. He watched himself pump in and out of Dean and it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. He rocked into Dean, shifting until he found that place that made Dean writhe under him.

“God damn Dean. Feel so good around me. Touch yourself big brother. Want to watch you stroke it while I fuck you.”

Dean didn’t even argue. He wrapped his fist around his rigid flesh and worked it in time with Sam’s thrusts. Sex had never felt like this. He was full of Sam and the pressure building up was different, deeper. His legs were starting to tremble and Sam’s thrusts were getting faster and harder. His dick felt like iron in his grip.

“Oh god Sammy, I’m gonna cum!”

“Fuck yeah, cum for me Dean.”

Who knew Sam liked to talk dirty? And wow did he like it. His sweet, sensitive little brother was practically animalistic in bed, and every filthy thing he said hit Dean straight in the groin. Sam said it and Dean bucked under him, groaning as pulse after pulse of hot cum pumped out of him and over his chest. It wouldn’t stop! It felt like he came for five solid minutes, helplessly thrashing under Sam, emptying him out. Sam wasn’t far behind.

“So hot. So tight Dean fuck. I’m gonna cum. God I’m gonna bury myself in your sweet ass and cum so fucking hard!”

Sam was rocking into him, every thrust hard, hitting him so deep he could practically feel it in his chest. Sam curved forward, forcing Dean’s knees up to his chest. He started to lose rhythm and a sound came out of him somewhere between a groan and a growl. Sam slammed into him hard and stopped. Dean could feel Sam’s cock pumping inside him, hot and heavy, and it was incredible.

Sam worked slowly, making sure he left every drop inside his brother. He’d never cum like that in his life. Part of him wanted to argue that it was because he was so pent up, but he knew the truth. This had been a long time coming but damn. Being with Dean was amazing, and made so much more sense. He fell onto his side of the bed, warm relaxation seeping into his bones as his breathing slowed.

Dean was laying there, covered in his own cum, eyes closed and breathing just like Sam was. His legs were still bent, the high off his orgasm letting him down slowly. He was going to have to get back in the shower. This changed things between Sam and him. He didn’t know how much or how far. Would they even be able to get past this, or would it become awkward again? He didn’t want awkward. He wanted his little brother to keep being his little brother, just with this too.

“Dean,” Sam was looking at him. “Are we good?”

Dean laughed. All his worry and vacillating and it came down to a very simple question and a very simple answer that covered everything. All the complication of this in one neat package.

“Yeah Sammy,” he sat up. “We’re good. Gotta take another shower.” He looked over his shoulder at Sam, gesturing at the door with a jerk of his head. “You wanna come?”

“Dude seriously? Already?” Sam was grinning. Dean shrugged.

“If you’re not up to it. ..”

“I’m right behind you.”

Dean grinned, smug, and went to turn on the water. Sam smiled at the ceiling for a second, head spinning in stunned pleasure. Before he could over think it he rolled out of bed and followed Dean into the bathroom. They’d figure shit out in the morning.


End file.
